Team Rocket: The Spin the Bottle Showdown
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: Neoshipping oneshot RP written by me and Brick! After another huge argument between Butch and Cassidy breaks out, will a game of Spin the Bottle- Team Rocket version- in the hot tub room at HQ bring them back together or cause even more problems?


**A/N: This story was written by me, Poliwhirl42, and my lovely fanfic buddy- and fellow Neoshipper- brickbyboringbrick15 (a.k.a. "Brick" xD). Please remember to give her half the credit as well! Brick wrote the Cassidy parts this time, and I wrote the Butch parts. I also revised and posted it to my profile, just as she did with our first role-play. Just a warning, there is a lot of fluff (but who doesn't lovvvvve fluff? xD) and a small "surprise" guest who enters the oneshot towards the end, but I'll stop talking now so you can read the story. Enjoy!**

***Wait! One more thing! This is a Neoshipping story, although there are going to be hints of Rocketshipping, Blendershipping, Twistedshipping…and Fantasyshipping (O_o) as well! Okay, NOW I'll stop talking xD.**

**

* * *

**

After a long, hard, and luckily successful mission accomplished for Team Rocket, Cassidy and Butch were in their dorm room, trying to find something to do- as usual.

Cassidy finished doing her hair and makeup. "Hey, how does my makeup look?" she asked, spinning around to face her partner.

Butch, puzzled and surprised that Cassidy would ask _him_ such a question, blushed and hesitated for a second. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just answer like any normal guy would? She did look flawless, after all. He knew for a fact that she worked extremely hard to keep any flaws from showing up in her physical appearance. No strand of hair was ever out of place, she had a perfect complexion, and lilac-colored eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara made her bright violet eyes pop without a smudge of excess makeup anywhere. A natural glow emitted from her face as she smiled at him keenly. "Everything's fine, Cass. You look beautiful." Instantly, he realized what he just said and turned an even deeper red. This had to have topped off all the awkward situations that they've ever had at the most- at least in _his_ opinion.

Cassidy couldn't help but smile amusedly that he was blushing. She quickly turned away back to the mirror before he could see _her _blushing as well. "Aw, well thank you. But I knew that already. What're we doing today, anyway?" she asked, pretending to redo her hair to distract herself.

Butch snorted at her comment. "Of _course_ you knew that already." He'd always known that she tended to be vain, especially at times like this when she was doing- or re-doing- her makeup. He glanced over to the map of HQ by the dorm room door. "Well...I was thinking of maybe taking a dip in the hot tub. I mean, it _has_ been a long day and all, and it's a Friday night- which means we're free to relax and enjoy ourselves, right?"

Cassidy grinned and looked at him, clearly amused. "Ooooh, you want me to come in the hot tub with you, DO ya?" she snickered.

He almost gasped, realizing what he'd just said. "Well, I didn't mean it in _that_ way-" he tried to cover it up "-but you're...free to join me if you'd like..." His cheeks and nose were still stained bright red.

Cassidy walked up to him, still smiling. "Well, look at you getting all embarrassed!" she cooed, poking him in the chest playfully. "I was _kidding_, you idiot. I'd love to go in the hot tub for a while; I need it after yesterdays _exhausting_ mission."

He smirked up at her and decided to play along with her teasing. After all, it wasn't every day that they teased each other playfully like this- and at this point he was actually enjoying it. He loved when Cassidy was in a good mood, which only happened on very rare occasions. "All right, then. But just a warning, I hear the hot tub area gets kind of crowded- and wild- on Friday nights." He stood up and brushed past her, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out teal-colored bathing suit trunks. "Heh, I don't think any of the female employees have seen this guy shirtless yet." He tried hard not to laugh but just ended up smirking, relishing in the joke.

Cassidy frowned. "I thought it was going to be just you and me? N-not that I care or anything, but you've always said you hated crowds…so maybe we should wait until it's quiet and we can go on our own. Like I said though, I don't particularly care. It makes no difference whatsoever to me," she said, feeling a little discouraged- and puzzled at his comment.

Butch smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I don't think it's really worth it to wait that long for nothing. I mean, what are we going to possibly do that late...all alone?" He was still smirking, dying to see what she would say next. "Plus, there are a lot more people there around this time...which reminds me, I haven't really socialized with most of the girls at Team Rocket besides you and Jessie. Maybe I should, I don't know...get to know them better." He bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Why would you want to do that?" she blurted out, blushing. "I mean, what makes you think any of them would even want to get to know you? You're nothing special, you know. Don't flatter yourself."

At that surprising and secretly belittling remark, he shot her an angry glare. "Excuse me? A guy can have a little fun if he wants to, without someone always getting in the way. I think you just want me for yourself. And you think I'M nothing special? Try looking in a mirror, babe." He felt really bad about saying these things. He didn't mean it at all, but it paid for what she just said to him.

"What's THAT supposed to mean? A few minutes ago you said I was beautiful! Anyway, it's not like your opinion actually matters to me. So okay, we'll go down to the hot tub right now. But I hope you're not going to get all grumpy when I go hang out with all my HOT guy friends. You know how popular I am, it can be helped now, can it?" she smirked, proud of that comeback.

"How come these "hot" guys have never asked you out or fallen all over you, Blondie, hmm?" he asked with fake suspicion. "Well, we'd better get ready to go. It would be great to get to know your hot, gorgeous green-haired buddy Wendy- _in the hot tub_," he added seductively. "Man, she is something else." He whistled and whipped off his black Rocket shirt exaggeratingly.

Cassidy scowled, getting REALLY jealous now, although she longingly watched Butch take his shirt off. She quickly shook it off and tried to look confident again. "Oh, really? Well, sorry to break it to you, Biff, but Wendy doesn't even like you. She said to me she can't bear the sound of your voice. And I can't either, so please, _shut_ up."

"Ha, really? Well maybe that'll all change in the next hour or so. And I won't shut up- it's a free country, ya know." He winked at her before tossing his black shirt at her, which landed conveniently on top of her head.

Disgusted by the thought of his sweaty shirt flung all over her freshly washed hair but secretly thrilled that his sweet-scented cologne drowned out the proposed "sweaty smell" (in fact, if he wasn't there at the moment she would have probably breathed in the sweet scent from the fabric), she threw the shirt back at him. "What's so great about Wendy anyway? She's got the loudest mouth this side of the Pokeverse and she's cheated on every single guy she's ever been with!" she retorted angrily.

Frustrated, he threw the shirt back at her again and took off his pants to reveal only his boxers. "Like I said before, Wendy's just an example. I said I wanted to get to know _more_ of the girls, especially since we never have enough free time around here. There are plenty of female employees, like Annie and Oakley, or that cute blonde, Domino. And then there's always...Jessie..." He glanced at her and smirked to himself. "Aren't you gonna get dressed?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Cassidy scowled and threw his shirt to the other side of the room, whilst blushing and trying to avert her eyes from him at the thought of him undressing so openly. "If that's the case, I want to get to know more of the guys, because quite frankly I'm getting bored of talking to YOU all the time. Maybe I'll see if James wants to hang out sometime. I've always thought he seemed like a really nice, sweet guy, ahem- unlike SOME- not to mention he's quite handsome. He's definitely my type, so feel free to help yourself to Messy Jessie, though she hates you anyway so you're just making an idiot out of yourself- as usual." She pulled a face at him and got her pink bikini out of the wardrobe. Now it was HER turn to make HIM feel uncomfortable! She started getting undressed overconfidently like he wasn't there, tossing her hair back as she pulled her dress off over her head.

Butch blushed uncontrollably at seeing her undress casually like that; he can't believe she's not even shy about doing that in front of him. "If that's the case, hon, you can have your idiotic Lame James and I'll just MAKE Messy Jessie and those other HOT girls un-hate me." He ran a hand through his teal hair before sauntering to the bathroom and winking at her before he slammed it shut. "And will ya hurry up and get a move on?" he asked from inside the small bathroom. "I wanna get there before everyone else leaves, rather than waiting and having to be all alone with you." He secretly wanted to slap himself for saying that, but at this point, it was just too much fun to stop.

She muttered to herself angrily when he closed the door to the bathroom. At this point, she was fuming- and seriously jealous, so the only thing left to do to get back at him is to be mean. She got her bikini on as she furiously prepared to rant to him. "And you think I'D want to be all alone with YOU? I'd rather DIE. It's stressful enough having to work with and spend every single moment with someone I can't STAND, actually hanging out with you would be absolutely UNBEARABLE. You're the most irritating, arrogant person I've ever met in my LIFE!"

All right. That was it. She had crossed the line this time. He stormed angrily out of the bathroom. "Heh, I know for a pure FACT that you don't mean ANY of that stuff!" he yelled, getting close to her face and smirking. "You sound SO jealous right now, and you KNOW it's true."

She laughed fakely and put a hand on her hip, flaunting her figure in her pink bikini. "You think I'm _jealous_? Butch, honey, like I said- don't flatter yourself. I couldn't care _less_ about the fact that you want to waste your time trying to get laid with whores like Domino and Wendy. I don't even know why you're telling me all this, I don't CARE what you do, and YOU'RE the one who invited me to come with you in the first place. I'd much rather go alone without you by my side irritating the living daylights out of me like ALWAYS."

Although fuming, Butch couldn't help but automatically blush at her perfect figure in the bikini. He frowned. "You think you're so confident and way smarter than I am? Heh, ain't that the truth," he said, making sure his last sentence was just _dripping_ with sarcasm. "Well, you're right about one thing- I don't CARE if you come with me or not; I'm leaving right now with or without you, so I suggest you'd better make a decision." He shot her a nasty glare, grabbed a towel, walked out of the room, and slammed the door loudly in her face.

Furious with his behavior, she grabbed her own towel, stormed after him and caught up with him so that she was walking right next to him. "I HATE you Butch, I hope you know that."

"Well, I HATE you too, Cassidy. And if _you_ hate me so much, why do you care enough to tell me that and _why_ are walking right next to me?" He scowled and stormed ahead of her, still clutching his towel. Although his heart was breaking in half at that moment, he didn't want to admit it- he was letting his manly pride get in the way, and he knew that fact himself.

Cassidy had been _so_ annoyed in her life. She stormed after him again and shoved him. "I DON'T care! Get over yourself you big jerk, I couldn't care less about you. You're NOTHING to me and you never WILL be, got that, Raspy?"

His heart broke in half at this point. He stared back at Cassidy with a seriously hurt expression. "What?" he asked softly, before changing his demeanor completely. He frowned and shoved her back with anger. "Okay, maybe I was acting arrogant in there, but never did I once say that you mean NOTHING to me, did I?" He scoffed in disgust and disappointment and stalked off.

Cassidy smirked and bit her lip as he walked off, but secretly she felt _awful_ and regretted saying everything she _didn't_ mean. She quickly decided to call after him. "Hey, don't be such a big baby, you started it! Gosh..." She wanted to run after him and give him a big hug, but that would just mean admitting that she was wrong. She decided not to follow after him and walked slowly to the hot tub room.

Butch walked on ahead and entered the hot tub room to find almost all the employees crowded into the giant bubbling hot tub. He decided that he was thirsty and needed a drink after all that yelling, so he went over to the snack bar. "One mixed fruit margarita, please." After he received his drink he waved to his guy friends that were Grunts and other field agents and got into the hot tub- to find that everyone was currently engaging in a heated game of Spin the Bottle. He smirked at Cassidy, who'd just entered the room. _Oh, this would be a perfect time to make her jealous._ "OH, so you guys are playing SPIN THE BOTTLE in the HOT TUB, you say?" he asked loudly, making sure the blonde heard every word.

Cassidy scowled after seeing that Butch didn't seem upset anymore and got into the tub- right next to a crowd of guys who are elite agents. Instantly, they all automatically started flirting with her; she smirked at Butch and waved at him teasingly as one of the guys went and bought her a drink from the bar. Meanwhile, the bottle had landed on Domino, and it was her turn to spin.

Well, of COURSE- the bottle landed on Butch. Boy, were things definitely going to start heating up now!

Butch immediately stopped glaring at Cassidy and the guys surrounding her. He set down his drink as the crowd of people watched in anticipation and put an arm around a very bubbly Domino. "C'mere, babydoll," he cooed, shooting another smirk at Cassidy. Domino giggled before he leaned over and kissed the blonde, the crowd cheering and "whoo-ing" crazily. When the kiss finished, he smirked at Cassidy's reaction and sipped his drink, pleasantly satisfied.

Cassidy mouth opened in jealousy. She stared daggers at Domino, who was still gushing and giggling after the kiss. She couldn't _believe_ he just did that, not to mention that she could've _sworn_ she saw a bit of tongue, as she'd been watching the kiss _very_ closely. She just had think of something to do to get back at him.

It was James's turn to spin the bottle now.

"Make sure it lands on me, James," Jessie whispered mutely, causing the periwinkle-haired man next to her to blush and smile bashfully as he self-consciously spun the bottle. Cassidy watched with anticipation, hoping it landed on her so she could make Butch jealous.

Of course, like a wish come true, it landed on the blonde. She grinned at her luck, Jessie's scowling, and James's blushing before making her way towards him. She gently took a hold of his face in one hand, then pressed her lips into his forcefully, making sure to look like she was enjoying it. James was frozen with his eyes open wide as she kissed him, while everyone else was wolf-whistling and "whoo-ing", just as they did during Butch and Domino's kiss.

Finally, Cassidy broke away and smirked at James. "You're a MUCH better kisser than I thought you'd be, _Jamesie_."

Butch scowled, steaming angrily like a cooked vegetable. After more people had their turns to spin, it was eventually Jessie's turn to go. With a similar plan in mind to Cassidy's, in which she wanted to get back at James and that "bimbo-ish blondie", she spun, and ironically, it landed on the teal-haired young man once again!

Butch's eyes lit up, as this was a golden opportunity to get revenge back on Cassidy. Jessie quickly swam over to Butch, threw her arms around him, and kissed him with exaggerated passion.

At first, Butch was a little shocked but he kissed Jessie back exaggeratingly too, and the crowd whistled madly. After the kiss ended, Jessie nuzzled Butch and ran a hand on his chest as the two of them shot identical smirks at their respected partners.

Cassidy seethed with fury and jealousy. She seriously felt like wiping the smirk on Jessie's face right now. How _dare_ Butch make out with her worst enemy?

As the game went on, more people spun and had their turns, which, to everyone's amusement, included some awkward girl-on-girl/guy-on-guy action. Even the four rivaling Rockets had to laugh along with the others as Attila spun and landed on poor, innocent Mondo.

Finally, it was Cassidy's turn to spin the bottle again. She'd had her eye on a hot blonde guy and hoped it landed on him- because that would make Butch REALLY jealous. She took the bottle, feeling the cool glass in the palm of her hands, a little nervous that everyone was watching her. She knew there were probably loads of guys that would just love to be landed on. She took a deep breath and spun it...but instead of getting that hot blonde agent, it landed- to everyone's surprise- on none other than…

…

…Butch?

Everyone, even Jessie and James, "ooooohhhhh'd" loudly as the two blushed furiously. They both silently approached each other in the hot tub, the crowd of rowdy Rockets parting quickly as they made their way towards the middle.

Everyone was silently watching as Cassidy and Butch are both in the center of the pool, feeling awkward and barely able to look each other in the eye. They know EVERYONE is watching and waiting in anticipation. Cassidy was bright red and Butch was blushing too.

_She isn't looking at me,_ he noticed. _Is it because she doesn't want to kiss me? She looked pretty envious when Jessie kissed me._ He bit his lip hesitantly.

"It's okay, you don't have to kiss me properly, Cassidy," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth so nobody else could hear. "You can just give me a small, one-second kiss, and we can get this over with if you want."

This only made her want to kiss Butch even more, as well as the fact that it made her feel even worse for saying that she hated him and that he meant nothing to her. She smiled and shook her head at him before grabbing his face by the cheeks and pressing her lips into his passionately. He was stunned at first that at this act but eventually deepened the kiss and slid his arms around her waist, sliding his tongue into her mouth- and vice versa.

As they "whoo'd" and "ooh'd", all the employees were relieved that Butch and Cassidy have finally made up. At this point, however, Cassidy and Butch had completely forgotten that there were others in the room and twined their arms around each other as the kiss went on…and on. They knew that people were probably getting bored, but they didn't care. It wasn't worth anything to stop now, especially that this was a good way to make up lost time for fighting and arguing just a few hours ago.

Domino sighed and huffed jealously. "Okay, you two, get a room!" she snapped, crossing her thin arms before getting out of the hot tub and stomping off to get a drink.

After a few more minutes, the new couple realized that they were not alone and pulled quickly away from each other, both blushing and smiling. They floated back to the edge of the hot tub- next to each other this time- while the others seized the bottle and started playing again. They both caught Jessie and James glancing at them- and noticed that James had his arm around Jessie as well as he gave the pair a thumbs-up with his free hand.

Cassidy smiled at them in thanks before looking up at Butch shyly. "So…was that okay for ya?"

Butch smiled at her. "It was more than okay."

"So, does that mean we don't hate each other anymore?" she asked, giving him a playful nudge.

He nudged her back, grinning. "Nah, I still hate your guts." He laughed at her expression and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Sheesh, I was kidding, Cass. I love you." He gave her a small smile, looked deeply into her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her again gently.

They kissed once again gently and lovingly before parting reluctantly. Cassidy gazed at him adoringly. "I love you too," she whispered, smiling at him. The smile small suddenly broke into a grin, as she swiped his drink glass downed the last of his margarita, causing him to frown and shake his head amusedly. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the rest of the game as everyone was laughing hysterically at the fact that Domino and Jessie had to kiss, they all suddenly went completely silent.

To everyone's horror, Giovanni was getting into the pool, wearing a pair of revealing yellow Speedos. "Well, well, what do have we here?" he boomed as he relaxed between two female Rockets. He grabbed the bottle and spun it violently, not noticing that people were slowly and cautiously starting to get out of the tub.

The bottle landed on an unfortunate female grunt, who backed away slowly before turning and running out of the room in humilation. The Rocket Boss sneered and spun the bottle again, although he failed to notice that the hot tub was emptying rapidly and there were only about six people left.

Cassidy turned to Butch. "Should we go, hon?"

Butch nodded. "I think that'd be a good idea..." So, holding hands, they slowly and silently got out of the hot tub, along with the remaining four people.

Giovanni looked at them indignantly. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" he shouted. People started to run, and before you know it, he was in there all alone, blushing- because it was purely mortifying that nobody wanted to "hang out" with the poor guy.

A familiar cream-colored cat sighed and stumbled in, visibly dejected that his two friends didn't allow him to come with them to the hot tub. "Hey- Jessie? Jam- WHAT 'DA-" His eyes went wide when he noticed Giovanni frowning and crossing his arms miserably in the hot tub.

"Hey, Boss- you got dumped, too?" Meowth asked feebly, raising his furry cat eyebrows at the leader's yellow Speedos as he came and sat down on the edge of the tub- keeping a reasonable distance between he and "'da Boss".

Giovanni sniffed sadly. "My employees hate me..." he explained, sniffing again loudly. "...THEY HATE ME! " he cried again, bursting into loud, hysteric, maniacal tears.

Meowth stared at the man like he was nuts, before going over to him and putting a velvety paw on his shoulder consolingly.

"I know how ya feel, pal!" he said, starting to tear up. "I mean, the foist eva' goil Meowth 'dat I eva' fell in love wit' hated me too!" Finally, after trying to hold it in, he burst out crying and the both of them hugged each other, bawling hysterically at their unfortunate bad luck in terms of romance…

THE END.

**A/N: Haha, how'd you like it? Please don't hesitate to leave a review, Brick and I just LOVE receiving those! And just remember, there is a clear difference between flaming and giving constructive criticism! See ya next time! =D**


End file.
